1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to the cleaning or treating of surfaces such as floors with air and particulate media.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, floors made from quarry, pavers, slate, granite, marble, ceramic, VA, concrete, etc. have been cleaned or restored with air and sand blasting systems or with chemicals. The typical air and sand blasting systems can ruin some floors and produce too much dust, etc. for indoor use and the chemical cleaners used are expensive and hazardous and pose considerable threat to the environment.